


Mentor Advice

by Superfuit (cranky__crocus)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Strap-On, Toys, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Superfuit
Summary: Inspired by this post: https://acosineofmadness.tumblr.com/post/151646733136/3-ways-to-be-a-good-mentor-kara-the-supercat
Cat sure knows how to give some mentorial advice. Kara's a quick study.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missolitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missolitude/gifts).



> I swear every Supercat scene reminds me of a sex act. Here are a few drabbles with what came to mind.
> 
> (Gifted to missolitude because her reblog was what I saw of the post.)
> 
> **I live for comments; let's chat!**

            Kara was embarrassed. She was sure it didn’t fit, that it was awkward, that _she_ was awkward. It was so foreign and cumbersome. She could carry anything—whole worlds, it seemed—but could she carry this? Could she pull it off?

            She heard Cat’s words echo in her mind: ‘Strap in.’

            Why hadn’t she brought Cat shopping?

            But she knew, as soon as she walked in, why she hadn’t. It was the look of surprise, then disbelief, finally engrossed delight.

            ‘For me?’ Cat didn’t wait for an answer; she shoved Kara to the bed, straddled her hips. ‘You are _mine_.’

 

* * *

 

            Everything with Cat was a game: her toy, her plaything. Kara was different, but she knew what Cat liked, knew she lived for The Power Game.

            Kara smiled and held two fingers to Cat’s waist as she stood and shoved the bed vertically against the wall. What sweet relief to have The Big Secret off her chest, have instead the weight of Cat Grant pressed between her hips and the flipped bed.

            ‘Keep diving,’ Cat demanded, a masterpiece of smirking bedroom eyes. ‘Down you go, Supergirl.’

            Kara ripped her pantyhose with one finger and dove beneath her skirt. ‘Yes ma’am.’

 

* * *

 

            Kara lived for fingernails at her back, the sounds Cat made when fingers hit that spot—right there, _yes_ —and kisses turned to lipstick-smeared nips.

            No longer the time for fingers, made clear with Cat’s hand grasping at the blue silicone between Kara’s legs. It made her gasp: one final surprise for Cat. Understanding flashed in her eyes; the resulting sound made Kara dizzy.

            ‘Now.’ Cat’s hot whisper in her ear. Kara hoisted her, felt legs around her hips, felt the toy move as Cat entered herself. ‘Dig deep.’

            Kara stopped only after Cat’s cries surpassed bedposts against solid wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! Kudos make me smile and comments make my sodding day.


End file.
